Three missing beetles and a lost butterfly
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A Grillows story about the simple things like love and bugs. Story by Gunwolf2008.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI and i don't make any money from it

Three missing beatles and a lost butterfly

**Three missing ****beetles and a lost butterfly.**

Grissom was walking frustrated up and down the hallways looking for his three favorite beetles that somehow had managed to escape, but he had no luck. He was looking at the floor watching every move carefully, so he wouldn't step on the beetles by accident if they were there somewhere.

Then he heard footsteps and looked up, it was Catherine, she looked curiously at Grissom since he seemed to have lost something and asked: So what did you loose this time Gil?

"Nick, Sara and Warrick have run away" he said a bit frustrated.

"What are you talking about, I just saw them in the break room talking and joking" Catherine said confused.

"You saw my beetles in the break room talking and drinking coffee" said Grissom.

"No, I saw Nick, Sara and Warrick in the break room, what do you mean by beetles, ok you lost me" said Catherine.

"My three favorite beetles managed to escape and I can't find them anywhere. I named them after my three favorite people" said Grissom.

"You did huh, so I'm not one of your favorite people" said Catherine and looked at him.

"You know you are Cath, but you are way to pretty to name a beetle after" said Grissom with a smile.

Catherine blushed and said: Thank you, so if you could choose any bug in the world, which one would have my name.

"Hmm difficult question, when I know the answer I will tell you, now let's work" Grissom said.

"But what about the missing beetles?" Catherine asked.

"I'll make a note so everyone will have an eye open for them, they have to turn up sooner or later" he said.

She nodded and they started to walk towards the break room.

Later that day Sara, Warrick and Nick saw the rest of the lab pointing at the wall and laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Nick.

"Don't know let's take a closer look" Sara said.

The walked closer and saw a paper on the wall that said: Missing beetles. My beloved beetles Sara, Nick and Warrick disappeared from my office this morning if anyone seen them let me what at once. Grissom.

Underneath it was a picture of the beetles.

"Is this a joke?" Warrick asked.

"I don't think so, I mean Grissom is after all a bugguy" said Sara with a smile.

"But why haven't he named one after Catherine?" Nick asked a bit confused.

"I think I can answer that" said Warrick and added: Since he's the bugguy he would probably name his favorite lady after a much prettier bug than a beetle.

"What are you saying that we are less worth to him than Catherine?" asked Sara shocked.

"No, not at all, I mean he named three beetles after us, that says a lot, I'm only saying that I don't mind being a beetle, but I think Catherine would, I bet he has a more special bug in mind for her, which is cute" said Warrick.

Sara wasn't pleased with this answer, but she already knew that she and Grissom worked as a couple so it was probably for the best the ended up with someone else instead. And after all he did name a beetle after her, she sighed and said: I guess you're right, but now we really have to work.

"Yes ma'am" Warrick and Nick said and honored her, she pushed them playfully in the side before she walked into the DNA lab.

When Catherine returned at home later that night she yelled: Lindsey honey I'm home, where are you?

But there was no answer, Catherine looked all over with no luck at all, and it was not like Lindsey to go somewhere without leaving a note.

Catherine looked at the time almost twelve, she then reached for the phone and called Lindsey's cell but there was no answer.

She sat down on the coach trying t figure out where her daughter might be at this hour, but settled her mind that she probably was over at one of her friends and slept over there, and decided on trying to reach her before school the next day.

Catherine put on her reading glasses and started to read a book in the hope to relax, but there was no such luck, so she turned on the TV instead and soon fell a sleep in front of the news.

The next day Catherine and Grissom was at a crime scene when her phone rang, it was Lindsey's school. As she answered she felt a terror inside.

"Miss Willows, is Lindsey sick today since she hasn't come in yet" said Lindsey's teacher.

And alarm bell started to go of in Catherine's head as she lied "Yes, she'll be back tomorrow or the day after".

Catherine tried to call Lindsey again, still no answer, then the phone dropped out of her hand and to the ground and as her face became white with terror as she was terrified for her little girl, where could she be.

Grissom saw the look on her face, he had never seen her so scared before and asked: Catherine what is wrong?

"My little butterfly is missing, oh Gil what am I going to do" Catherine said, her voice was shaking.

Grissom at once understood at once that she was talking about Lindsey and said: We are of course going to find your butterfly.

"But Gil we have to work" Catherine said as she was trying not to think of what could have happened to her daughter.

"Nonsense, first we find your butterfly then work" said Grissom firmly, took the evidence he had collected and headed for the car while Catherine followed.

In the car she asked: Why are you helping me?

"Because I am your friend and I know how much Lindsey means to you and how scared you must be. Your wellbeing is more important to me than work" said Grissom and started the car.

Catherine didn't know what to so she kept quiet. If she hadn't know better she would sat that if there were more than friendly feelings behind his work which made her think.

Could it be possible that he wanted to be more than friends, he was after all a great catch even with all his weird habits, and he cared deeply about her, she knew that already years ago when he tried to hide Eddie's affair so she wouldn't get hurt. And he had always had a soft spot for Lindsey.

And how he and Sara had broken up it wasn't impossible that he was looking for a companion that fitted him better, someone like her self. She was always the one to put him back in his place when he went to far and when they argued it was mostly to release pressure than that they were feed up with each other.

He was the one she turned to in her darkest hour since she knew he would never turn her down.

The Grissom's voice woke her back to reality as he said: Catherine would you please say something, I know you're probably scared as hell, but please talk to me.

Catherine sighed and said: It's just that uhm if she have run away it's probably my fault since I haven't been home enough to pay enough attention to her needs. Oh Gilbert what if I never see her again.

"Catherine my darling butterfly, you must not think like that, we will find her I promise, now where is the is the only place of all you can think of she might have run to?" Grissom asked.

"How would I know, I have hardly talked to her lately, I'm such a bad mother" said Catherine.

Grissom looked concerned at her sad and worried face and said: Catherine, you're not a bad mother and you know that isn't true, if you were you wouldn't be searching for her right now. Let's just get back to the lab and try to solve this. I won't rest until we find her.

Catherine was really touched by his words and replied: Thanks for caring so much, you're a great man Gilbert Grissom.

Grissom blushed slightly, looked into her blue eyes and saw something he hadn't seen before and as they stopped at the red light he took her hand in his lifted it up and kissed it gently.

The light turned green and her hand got back to the stick shift.

Grissom lay his hand on top of hers, looked at her for approval, she nodded and kept on driving.

As they walked into the lab, Grissom held his arm around her waist. He had always wanted to do so, and right now he didn't care about the consequences, nether did she since it felt so right.

"Your office or mine?" she asked.

"Yours my darling butterfly" he said.

Catherine blushed as they kept on walking and as she opened the door he let go.

Catherine gasped when she saw Lindsey sitting on the table playing with three little beetles.

"My beetles" Grissom said cheerfully.

"My butterfly" said Catherine happily and hugged Lindsey.

"Mom please" said Lindsey and Catherine let go.

Catherine looked at her and said: Have you any idea how much you scared me, I though I lost you. Why did you do that butterfly?

Catherine started to cry again only this time is was of relief.

Lindsey looked at her mother and said: Cause I though you would never miss me. You're never home anymore so I thought you wouldn't notice if I were gone.

Catherine looked shocked at her between her tears and said: Of course I'd miss you butterfly, there's not a person in this world I love as much as I love you. When you weren't home last night I was terrified of what could have happened to you and when your teacher called today I was always going out of my mid, I was so scared. Id you don't believe me just ask Grissom, he was there.

Grissom looked at Catherine, then Lindsey and said: Lindsey, your mom is telling the truth, she was so scared that her face turned white as snow, I've never seen her like that, it was scary.

Catherine looked at Grissom and said: I scared you bugguy.

Grissom blushed and replied: You did, and Lindsey so did you, if you had been gone, your mother would probably never recover.

"Mom is that true?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes, it is, so will you promise to never scare me like that again, next time talk to me ok" said Catherine.

"Ok I will, and it's not like I didn't come back" Lindsey defended her self.

"I know butterfly, what made you hide here by the way?" Catherine asked curiously.

Lindsey looked at her and said: Since it's here you are most of the time when you're not home and I wanted so badly to be with you mom. I really miss you.

"I miss you to, and I'm glad you come here to see me, but you can't skip school to di so, so you better start your homework right now" said Catherine in a straight tone.

"But mom" Lindsey protested.

"Not another word, I'll be right back, just need a word with Grissom in private" Catherine said with a smiled then she turned to Grissom and said: Want me to take one of those beetles for you bugguy.

"Yes please" he said as they walked over to his office.

Lindsey run as fast as she could to Greg and said: Greg you gotto see this, I think mum and Grissom are bout to make out in his office.

"You're kidding" said Greg.

At the same moment Nick, Sara and Warrick entered and Nick said: Why did Catherine and Grissom yell bout bugs just now.

"Since mum found me and I'm her butterfly and Grissom found his beetles, not Greg would you just believe me and hurry up, I gotto see this" said Lindsey and took his hand and practically dragged him along.

Nick, Sara and Warrick quickly followed and Warrick asked: Where are we going.

"Apparently to see Cath and Gil make out" said Greg.

"Hmm why doesn't that surprise me" said Warrick.

They all stopped outside Grissom's office door and looked in.

Grissom hat looked his beetles up safely, turned to Catherine and she said: Thanks for backing me up with Linds in there.

"Not a problem" said Grissom.

"So I guess you figure out which bug to name me after" Catherine.

"I guess I did so do you like it?" Grissom asked shyly.

"I do bugguy I do" said Catherine with a huge smile, coming from Grissom butterfly was a big compliment and so sweet.

"So do you have more than friendly feelings for me?" he asked.

"Mhm, what about you" she replied.

"I just called you butterfly didn't I, isn't that answer enough for you" said Gil.

"It I" she said before she kissed him, he was taken a back, but then he dragged her closer and kissed her back.

Outside the door the other were watching in shock, only Lindsey smiled since she knew here mom finally found the perfect man, they were so incredibly cute standing there kissing.


End file.
